Shatter the Pendulum
by WingedCloudsofStrife
Summary: F!Naruto is the only survivor of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Now in the years before Konoha and legends still walk the Shinobi world; can she make enough of a difference that fate runs in a different course? Or are her attempts doomed before she's even begun? Can she change the course of History?
1. Chapter 1

Yes the first part of this chapter is the same as my other fic Maelstrom however the ending is different.

* * *

Dirty red and black streaked blonde hair flew around the young scared woman's face who bright blue eyes wide as she looked over the battle field in front of her. She was shaking slightly as she stood; she had blood dripping from a gash on her side which was coloring her shirt an even more bloodied red. She didn't seem to notice as tears fell down her cheeks leaving streaks through the dirt which was caked on her face. She wrapped her arms around herself as she began to shake in a failed attempt to comfort herself.

"Dammit," she muttered through her bloodied lips. "Why what happened?" She turned her attention to the sky. She closed her eyes, "is there really no way to end this cycle of hatred that we humans have. Are just doomed to repeat this endless cycle?"

**This isn't like you Naruto. You aren't like the ten year old who wanted her name carved onto the memorial stone.**

Naruto's mouth twisted into a smirk but she was still shivering. _Like me? I was naive back then; I didn't understand what it meant. What it truly meant to have a person's name on that memorial stone. I didn't understand what I was saying; I didn't understand what it truly meant to be a Shinobi._ Naruto opened her eyes and stared at the dark cloud's above her. _I can see why Itachi did what he did; why he wanted to avoid this._ She closed her eyes as the heavens opened up; starting softly but rapidly becoming a downpour. She just stood there in the downpour and waited for it to end.

Ten minutes later the rain stopped and she grimaced and resisted the urge to gag at the smell of blood mixing with the wet dirt.

**Naruto.**

Dull blue eyes opened, _Kurama? What is it?_ Formally bright blue eyes looked over and her breath hitched every time she caught sight of one her friends.

**How are you?**

Naruto chuckled but it was a dry and broken one. _That's kind of a silly thing to ask don't you think? _

**True but it was worth asking anyway.**

Naruto just stood still as she shook slightly trying to control her haywire emotions. She gave a shuttering breath. _Kurama?_

**Yes?**

Naruto closed her eyes. _Is this what always happens? We humans always say that we have peace but then something happens and that peace is gone? Are we just stuck in an endless cycle of violence?_

Kurama was silent and Naruto was once again seemingly alone on the battlefield. She turned and was making her way away from the scene when Kurama spoke up.

**No I don't think that humans are in an endless cycle of violence. As long as there are still those who still desire peace and are willing to work for it then one day we will have peace eventually. You humans are stubborn like that.**

Naruto gave a small humourless laugh. _Was the great Kyuubi complementing humans? Careful otherwise you'll make me think you actually like humans._

**Hmph, the only humans I have ever liked are you and the Rikkudou Sennin. **

**Don't I feel special.**

**You should and be grateful I like you otherwise I'd eat you.**

_You really haven't changed have you? _Naruto stopped in her walking._ Neh Kurama why exactly do you like me? I mean how am I different to my mother or Mito? Or even Hashirama and Madara? I mean mother and Mito both had you sealed inside the same as me and Hashirama and Madara both at one stage had control over you and used your power. I do the same as both parties. I keep you sealed away and use your power for my own so why? What makes me different?_

Inside her Kurama laid with his head rested on his paws and he closed his red eyes.

That man Madara Uchiha's image in his head. "_Nine-Tails, you are merely a momentary life, a temporary existence of coalesced energy… energy that once was a single, ultimate form! An unstable force, lacking in intelligence or sapience, you require a guide to show you purpose. That guide is the __Uchiha__! The tailed beasts are but slaves to those with blessed eyes. __**Obey!**_"

Hashirama's image flashed through his head. "_Nine-Tails, your power is too great. I cannot let you roam free any longer!_"

Mito's came after. _"If you use your power, only hatred will come from it. Stay tranquil deep inside me._"

Kushina stood defiant in front of him. "_Neither of us have any sort of luck, do we? You keep the world at bay… but I keep __**you**__ at bay."_

Naruto had a sincere smile on her face as she stood on Kurama's nose without fear and claimed with honesty. "_You know Kyuubi; one day I want to do something about that hatred you've been holding inside so far." _

Kurama gave a smirk and thought to himself; you really have no idea of just how different you truly are to them do you? Kyuubi stretched out before answering. **Just believe in me Naruto. You are different and the only human other than the Rikkudou Sennin that I will willingly work with.**

Naruto sighed and just rubbed her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to both keep warm and to get rid of the blood and grime coating her arms. _That's not much of an answer you know that right?_

There was no response and Naruto walked in silence. She couldn't help ideally noting that not even the scavengers went near the battlefield. It seems that they too knew of that tragedy which had occurred. She only tore her eyes from the ground in front of her when she came to a lake. She looked around.

Even here there were signs of battle. Naruto shuddered as she removed the bloodied shirt she had been wearing. She looked at it; it was completely shredded and caked in dried or drying blood. There was nothing about her that had not been soaked in blood. She grimaced as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a scroll. She looked at it; it had some blood on it but the seal was clean and there didn't appear to be any damage to it so she hoped it would work. She placed it on the ground.

She ran her ringer along the seal; she didn't need to bite her finger or anything she had enough blood on her anyway and opened the scroll. Out of it popped a small amount of kunai and shuriken as well as ninja wire. There was also a battle fan and two connect sickles and chains. However there was also a bag which had a change of clothes inside of it. Naruto pulled the bag from the rest of the stuff in the scroll and put it near the lake.

She took the rest of her clothes off; hissing as her clothes rubbed against a large gash in her sighed. Placing one foot in she grimaced. It was like ice but she had no other choice if she wanted to clean herself. She steeled her resolve and made her way completely into the water. She dived under and then came up with a yelp.

"Cold, cold, cold," she muttered to herself as she tried to stop her shivering. She began to scrub roughly at her arms and legs after that she moved on. She took special care on cleaning her now always visible seal; it was still tender. Gradually she removed all the dirt from her body and she was now scrubbing roughly at her hair. She took a deep breathe and dived under and scrubbed. Then she surfaced for air. She grabbed her hair randomly and squeezed to see if any dirty water came out. When there was none she left the lake. Ignoring her bloodied clothes she put on the replacement clothes.

She had a fishnet shirt underneath a black kimono which was held together by a blood red sash. The kimono ended halfway down her thighs and she had knee high black combat shoes (like Sakura). She had black fingerless gloves on. Her three colored hair was pulled into a high ponytail and when up it ended at her waist. She was were the Necklace that Tsunade had given to her when she was ten.

Naruto pulled at her long hair in slight distaste. _Remind me again why I keep my hair long?_

**Because it is a sign of pride for me. There is a reason all my Jinchuuriki have had long hair or did you forget your mum was just as much of a tomboy as you are.**

Naruto frowned. _A sign of pride how?_

**Long hair is in a way reminiscent of my tails of power. That is the reason everytime you cut your hair it grows back within a day.**

* * *

Naruto stood solemnly in front of the row of dirt mounds. She buried the dead of her allies and burnt the enemies bodies. Tears flowed uninhibited down her cheeks.**  
**

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you." Naruto sobbed as her body shook. Why why had she survived when so many others hadn't? What made her different?

**_Naruto._**

Naruto jumped slightly. _Goku?_ She wiped the tears from her face.

**What is it you want monkey?**

_**I'm no mere monkey Kurama! I am the Handsome Monkey King of the Water Screen Cave; the King of the Sage Monkeys, bestowed with the Dharma name of Son by the Sage of the Six Paths. I am Son Gokū, the Great Sage Equalling Heaven hoohoohooooo!**_

Naruto allowed a small smile to cross her face at those familiar words. He had introduced himself that way the first time they had met. _Yes Goku what is it?_

_**Do you want to change this?**_

Naruto frowned _what?_

_**Do you want to make sure this never happens?**_

**You're talking about 'that' aren't you?**

_**Yes I am Kurama.**_

_Um what is that?_

**Are you sure? What do the others think?**

_**We are all in agreement.**_

_Hey what do you mean by that? Hey Goku Kurama care to explain?__  
_

Kurama looked at the young woman who had joined Goku and himself in her mindscape. **There is a way to change this.**

Naruto tilted her head to the side. _How?_

_**By travelling through time.**_

Naruto looked behind her back at Goku._ Time travel is impossible._

Goku shook his head; his red fur swaying slightly with the movement. _**Not impossible. The Sage made a way should the need ever arise. However before now it was impossible.**_

Naruto looked between the tailed beasts. _If it was impossible before what changed?_

Kurama gave a small smile. **It was impossible because it must be activated by all nine of us tailed beasts. And we must trust the human we are sending back.**

Naruto looked at her feet and then back to Kurama. _If, if I do this what will happen to this time?_

Kurama closed his eyes. **This world will completely forget the age of shinobi. Everything will be erased and mankind start anew. Your friends would one day be reborn into the world that would come to be.** Kurama opened his eyes and leaned so he was as close to Naruto as he could be. **However you would not be reborn alongside them. Because your soul would no longer be in the cycle of rebirth.**

Naruto frowned, _cycle of rebirth?_

_**Yes, every time humans die they enter into the cycle of rebirth. There are some souls who have lived and died dozens of times; however there is always one thing that is constant. Humans don't remember any of there previous incarnations; they made have deja vu about somewhere but that is it.**_ Goku spoke up from behind her.

Naruto closed her eyes._ If I do this then I can change everything; I can save what's been destroyed. _Naruto opened her blue eyes._ Would you be coming with me?_

Kurama gave a wicked looking grin, yes. **All nine of us will be following you and replacing our previous selves. Know this however Naruto, the you who would've been born in that world never will be. The bonds you once had don't and never will exist there will never be a 'Naruto' who is the daughter of Kushina and Minato. Do you still wish to go through with this?**

Naruto looked at him with determined blue eyes. _Yes._

_**That's good; because we would've made you anyway.**_

Naruto's eyebrow twitched and she turned to face Goku _what?_

Goku just gave her a grin. _**Preparations are complete.**_

Kurama nodded,** Naruto. You know what to do.**

Naruto blinked as instructions appeared in her head. _Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama. Jikan ga konagona ni fūin!_

* * *

_This is my new time travel fem!naruto. She will be in the time of the Shinobi clan wars and will interact with Hashirama, Tobirama and all the rest of the characters from that time. Vote on pairings you would possibly like to see  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_"You-you're!" Kakashi stared horrified at the now unmasked man in front of Naruto, Bee, Guy and himself. "You can't be! You died when the rocks fell!"_

_Tobi or rather Obito as he had been revealed to be gave a smirk and looked at the horrified Kakashi and Guy. "And what would you know? You just left me under the rocks."  
_

_Narutos eyes flickered between her sensei and the now unmasked Tobi. "Obito," Naruto mutter where had she heard that name. Naruto's eyes widened and she turned to look at her shell shocked sensei. "Kakashi-Sensei?" Silently asking a question.  
_

_Kakashi looked at his female student. She looked confused and Kakashi nodded. Naruto blinked and grimaced and then looked back at the man in front of her.  
_

_Kakashi had confirmed that this man was Obito. But there was something Naruto didn't understand; how could the boy Obito whom was willing to die to protect the ones he loved go to someone who had the desire to destroy his family and village and who had the power and knowledge to not only fight her father to a draw but also knew enough to convince everyone that he was Madara Uchiha.  
_

_"There are things missing with this. Things that would answer my questions." Naruto muttered out loud gaining the attention of all the men on the battlefield.  
_

_Obito looked at the only girl on the field, "you've certainly grown. Yes I can definitely see Minato and Kushina in you. Though I'm surprised; you befriend the very thing that killed your parents and you can't blame me it choose to attack your parents."  
_

_Naruto closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Her eyes snapped open, "I'm well aware of that and I know that Kurama is the one who killed my parents and that he wasn't under your control at that time." She starred at the man who was the cause of all this pain. "However hating him wouldn't solve anything; it wouldn't bring my parents back nor anyone else he killed that day. Hatred only generates more hatred. If we ever want this cycle of never ending hatred to end someone has to be the first to forgive."  
_

_Obito looked at the girl who had been a thorn in his side since the day of her birth. She had stopped Nagato's rampage and made him believe in her and Itachi to place his trust for a chance at a better future in her hands. "And Sasuke? What of his hatred?"  
_

_Naruto recoiled slightly at the mention of Sasuke's name. "Sasuke is little more than a ignorant child," Naruto ignored how weird it sounded for her to call Sasuke a ignorant child given he was older than her by a few months nevertheless she continued, "He fails to see the reality right in front of him. That destroying Konoha would change absolutely nothing. It won't bring his clan back to life and neither would it bring Itachi back. Instead all that stupid bastard is doing is disgracing everything Itachi did. Itachi had wanted Sasuke to be a hero by killing him and 'avenging' the Uchiha clan and yet all he is doing is disgracing and spitting on Itachi's grave. Doing the very thing Itachi never wanted him to. Yes I know from what little I remember of Itachi that no matter what he would love Sasuke regardless of his choices; I can't help but feel that Itachi would be disappointed with Sasuke's life."  
_

_Naruto breathed deeply and let the warm that accompanied the use of Kurama's chakra envelope her. She and Killer Bee charged at Obito._

* * *

Naruto gave a low groan as she returned to conciseness. She slowly sat up using her shaking arms to do so. "What the?" Her blue eyes flickered across her surroundings. She was in a forest of sorts. She slowly got to her feet. She patted herself down making sure to rid herself of any clinging leaves.

_Kurama?_

**Yes?**

_Did we suceed?_

**A grin. It certainly appears that was little fishcake.**

Naruto's eyes twitched at the nickname. She gave low mutters knowing undoubtedly that Kurama heard her.

Naruto took a deep breath and began walking. She failed to notice a pair of eyes hidden by the trees.

* * *

Naruto munched on some dango she had bought. She had come across the dango store after having walked for a number of hours and promptly purchased some. She was glad that the currency hadn't changed from this time and her own. She was sitting outside on one of the seats just out the front watching the dirt road.

She was interested in the clothing most of the people were wearing. All the females she saw were wearing Kimonos that looked really difficult to walk in.  
She was getting stares and she knew it; it wasn't just her hair though also the way she was dressed. She was wearing to them a scandalously short kimono but she was wearing biker pants underneath which went to just above the top of boots.

Naruto took a sip of the tea she had bought alongside the dango. It was nice and hot. For some strange reason she had always preferred green tea over normal tea or coffee any day. This had been a source of amusement for her friends; watching her face scrunch up whenever she drank normal tea and coffee.

"Excuse me miss?" A timid voice came from beside her.

Naruto paused as she was about to take a bite from the dango and turned to face the speaker. It was one of the worker girls. She had pink hair and green eyes; Naruto had eerie flashbacks of Sakura. Naruto frowned unnoticed; not going to go there. The worker girl was shifting from side to side and looked uncomfortable talking to her.

"Yes?" Naruto prompted.

The young woman fidgeted nervously, "are you a ninja?"

Naruto nodded. She figured the reason the girl was nervous about to talking to her was because of how she dressed. She could hear the people inside talking about the disgraceful way in which she was dressed. She didn't care.

"Umm what clan are you from?"

Naruto frowned and looked at the dango stick in her hands, she gave a small sigh and then turned back to the girl. "No clan it was destroyed a long time ago."

The girl looked down. She looked at the ground at her feet; she was now reminding Naruto of Hinata.

"May I know why exactly you wanted to know?"

The girl's green eyes looked into her blue, "well its just I've never seen a ninja with three different hair colors and wandered if it was a clan trait."

Naruto gave a small chuckle at hearing that. "No." Definitely not; the Uzumaki's as far as she was aware all had blood red hair and her fathers family she knew next to nothing but she assumed they all had pure bright blonde hair like her father and sky blue eyes.

The girl nodded; paused and then got a distressed look on her face as she looked at something over Naruto's head. Naruto blinked and turned slightly. All she saw was a fox so what had caused the girl such distressed. All the baby fox was doing was sitting a few meters away from where Naruto was seated.

Naruto turned back to the girl, "what's wrong?"

The girl's eyes flickered from the fox back to her, "what's wrong? That's a kitsune!"

Naruto tilted her head to the side, "so?" Jeez it was just a kitsune what was the problem?

The girl bite her lip and looked at Naruto who was staring at her honestly not knowing what the big problem was. She took a deep breathe, "A Kitsune is a Youkai! Their horrible and monstrous; they destroy and kill without reason!" She gave a small wail.

Naruto frowned, had she been the type to believe things spread by word of mouth she would have despaired long ago and believed herself a demon as she had been called a number of times in her childhood. Sure they had never beaten her but somehow being called those things had hurt worse than any beating they could have given her. To have people reject her very existence. She didn't believe all that stuff about Youkai being foul creatures who only cared for destruction. That was the opinion on Biju and she'd already shown that that was completely false at least in her own time as had Bee.

Naruto looked rapidly between the girl and the fox which was staring innocently at her. She sighed and quickly finished her meal. She knew what she had to do; she wouldn't put it past the girl to find some people to attack the Kitsune. As she pulled the money for the dango and tea out she spoke to the girl. "if I get rid of the fox will that take care of your problem?"

The girl looked at the young woman in front of her. "Well yes but then you'll likely be caught in the Kitsune's trap."

Naruto placed the money on her seat as she stood. "I don't believe in things like that." She walked towards the fox kit and grasped it by the scruff of it neck. It made yipping sounds as she held it in the air. She turned and walked back the way she came; as she walked past the young serving girl the girl moved away from her.

* * *

Once she had been out of site of the roadside stop she held the kit more comfortably in her arms. She was also absentmindedly patting it. Seeing no one ahead of her Naruto glanced down at the kit that was contently lying in her arms.

It was very unusually colored. Its fur was primarily a dull red but it had dark brown and dark red patches all over it and its eyes ice blue. It was roughly the size of a small kitten.

Once she was near a dense forest she slipped inside and once out of site of the road she put the fox kit on the ground. Naruto turned and started walking back to the road when she heard the baby fox following her. "Stay." She said firmly. She started walking again; the kit began following her again. Naruto looked despairingly at the small kit which was nudging her with its nose. "Why do you want to follow me?" She murmured softly to it.

Naruto turned and knelt in front of the Kitsune. She let it nudge her hand and then watched as it jumped into her hand and ran up her shoulder. Naruto closed her right eye when she felt the Kitsune rub its face against her cheek. "Okay I guess your coming with me then."

_Kurama what do you think about having a companion?_

**Hmm that's fine. Naruto summon me.**

_Ehh why?_

**Because that way you don't need to summon me in the middle of a battle and also this way you can ride on my back.**

_The great Kyuubi no Kitsune; Kurama is willing to let a human me ride on his back? Why?_

Kurama rolled his eyes listening to her sarcastic comment. **Because some places you'll need to go to get the others are virtually impossible to go on foot. Hashirama only gained control of the others because they had grown bored and had gone to a town.**

Naruto frowned. _Alright._ She bite her thumb and made the hand signs. The Kitsune on her shoulder jumping off when she slammed her hand down. Naruto grimaced as she felt the seal shift and Kurama coming out.

The smoke disappeared and standing in front of her was Kurama, his fur a deep red as was his eyes. His nine tail's swishing behind him in a lazy manner.

He tilted his head and breathed deeply. "Ahh I'd forgotten what the air in this time was like." Seeing Naruto's confused look he elaborated ignoring the kit which had its hackles raised. "The air is thick with chakra more so than in your time because stronger shinobi existed in this time and they fight more often then the shinobi of you time did. Also the air is cleaner because there are more forests or maybe that's just this area."

Naruto glanced at the kit who was still in a defensive position behind Kurama. Naruto walked around him and crouched in front of the kit. "Hey now," she murmured to it as she picked it up. "Its okay Kurama won't do anything to you." She heard a poof from behind her but paid it no mind trying to calm the baby Kitsune in her arms until she felt a weight on her shoulder. She paused and turned her head to have a better look.

Sitting there on her shoulder was a Kit version of Kurama with one tail and he was grinning at her. At her flat look he spoke, "with two of us you can claim that we are nin-foxes rather than a Kitsune and Biju. See nin-animals always come in pairs.

Naruto nodded, the Kitsune kit in her arms was eying Kurama with what appeared to be distrust, "well what are we going to name this guy?"

"Inari."

"Inari," Naruto tested the name and looked at the Kitsune in her arms, "no he doesn't look like an Inari to me. What about Tsuchi?"

"Earth? Hmm yes that is an adequate name for this Kitsune."

Naruto gave a grin to the newly name Tsuchi in her arms. "Well I guess you're stuck with us now Tsuchi."


End file.
